The Little Black Book
by Lovingandbeingloved
Summary: <html><head></head>One-shot: Sonny finds something hidden away in a drawer that he never expected.</html>


"Baby, let's take a shower."

"Okay, go get a head start. I'll be there in a second. I'm just trying to find a tax paper I need for the club." I said distractedly as I dug through the top drawer of my nightstand.

"Okay, don't leave me waiting long," Will smiled. He leaned down and kissed my forehead as he began shedding his clothes on the way to the bathroom. I watched intently until he disappeared from sight and then I went back to digging through the drawers. Frustrated, I went to Will's nightstand and opened the top drawer. Nothing. As I opened the bottom drawer, I flipped through a few papers not finding what I was looking for. I shoved the papers back in the drawer but stopped when I spotted a small, locked black book in the drawer that I had never seen before.

"Sonny?" Will yelled from the shower.

"Just a minute, babe. I'm coming." I yelled back.

I turned the book over in my hands several times. What is this? It was unlike Will to hide something from me. It was even weirder for him not to share his writing. Was he hiding something? I internally began to freak out as I thought about all the reasons he might have a small (_locked) _little black book in his drawer. As I was about to slip the book back in the drawer, Will appeared, sans clothing, dripping wet in the doorway.

"Are you coming….or…" he stopped, a look of shock on his face, "Sonny, what are you doing?"

Angrily, I stood up, waving the book in the air. "I don't know, Will, why don't you tell me what you're hiding from me? I thought we agreed no secrets?"

"Sonny, you have NO clue what you're yelling about right now. If you had calmly and rationally asked me what it was, I would have told you. Instead you jumped to some ridiculous conclusions. Put it back. I'm going to finish my shower; don't bother joining me at this point." With that, Will slammed the bathroom door shut and I slumped down onto our bed, little black book resting on the bed next to me.

Twenty minutes later, Will emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his slim waist. He quickly moved toward our closet and grabbed a pair of boxers, slipping them on under his towel. He pulled a shirt over his head and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans. I watched, waiting for him to turn and look at me. Nothing. Clearly he was angry, but so was I. I still didn't understand why he would keep anything secret from me.

"Will, would you look at me, please? …Will, please. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, but I'm just really confused as to what is in that book."

"Sonny, do you not trust me?"

"What? Of course I trust you."

"Then why? Why did you start shouting at me like that?"

"I'm sorry. It just, it caught me off guard. You always share your writing with me. It's like, it's like our thing. You know it's one of my favorite things in the entire world to read the things you've written and tell you how amazing I think you are. This book, it's umm, it's locked. It makes me think you don't want me to read something you've written."

He finally turned around, a shy smile on his face. "I'm sorry, Sonny. That was never my intention. I love that reading my writing is one of your favorite things, but… umm… this is different. It's kind of embarrassing. It's private. It's kind of, sort of like a diary, you know?"

"Will, what do you mean? Private? You know you can tell me anything. Anything, Will."

Will's face melted as he stared into my eyes. He went over to his top drawer and pulled a tiny key from the back. He reached out and took the book from the bed and unlocked it. He laid the book back on the bed and slipped the key back in the drawer.

His eyes had softened and his voice had calmed, but I could tell he was still upset. "I'm going to go pick up groceries. You can read whatever you want. Just so you know, you know about every single thing in this book, so I guess it's really not that private. It just, it has a lot of stuff in it. You're probably gonna think it's stupid and weird, so I don't want to talk about it when I get home. I don't want you to ask any questions. I don't want to see you laugh or smirk about anything. Just… just…do what you need to do. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Will, don't go. Don't do this," I said as he walked out the door. He was gone and I was left sitting next to an unlocked, little black book. I slowly lifted the book up and then sat it back down again. It felt like I was prying into something I shouldn't be. I still wasn't sure if Will was mad about sharing or if he didn't actually care. Why didn't he want to talk about it? The internal turmoil over whether or not to read the book was killing me. I laid it back down and stood up to take a shower, deciding instead to continue thinking it over.

After I got out of the shower, I quickly dressed and headed to the kitchen to make lunch for Will and me. As I emptied the dishwasher I heard the front door open. Will struggled through the door balancing grocery bags all over his arms. I unloaded the bags and pulled him close.

"Baby…" I started.

"Sonny, this is literally so embarrassing, I said I don't want to talk about it…"

"Will…"

"Son-…"

"Will. Stop. I didn't read it, okay. I didn't even open it. Ok?" I grabbed his face and firmly rubbed his cheeks. His eyes were dark and heavy; I pressed my lips to his and sucked his bottom lip into my mouth. He melted beneath me and quickly gave in to my kiss. I shoved him forcefully against the front door and hastily shoved his shirt up his stomach revealing his impressive abs. I ran my hands up and down his stomach. We panted as we hastily kissed and caressed each other. When we were both nearly out of breath, we let go.

"Baby, I'm sorry about earlier. I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you feel embarrassed or uncomfortable. Please forgive me for being an asshole."

Will smiled his shy smile. He pulled me into him. I grasped hold of him tightly.

"Sonny, I love you. Let's go to our bedroom. I'd like to show you what is in that book."

"Will, no. I should have never pressured…"

Will held his hand out to me. "Son, I'm serious. No pressure. Come on."

I followed him into our bedroom and we sat on the bed next to each other curling into the others arms. I pressed a kiss to his temple as he picked up the book and flipped through the pages.

"Sonny, I just want you to know that I started this right after we made love for the first time. It initially was sort of funny, ya know. I just wanted to remember how I felt in that moment. Somehow I just kept up with it. It became like my thing….I dunno. I hope you don't think I'm like, perverted or something. I know you're going to laugh, but honestly just try not to too much, ok?"

I laughed quietly, "I don't even know what to expect in this book, but all that matters is that it's your feelings inside. I love that."

I opened the book slowly and saw Will's chicken scratch covering the pages. I smiled as I read the first few lines on the page.

_Today Sonny and I made love for the first time and it was the most incredible feeling, but honestly I was so scared. Scared of doing it wrong. Scared Sonny wouldn't get pleasure from being with me. Scared that it would hurt. I was so wrong about all of it. Sonny made me feel on top of the world. He is perfect, and I can already see myself falling madly in love with him, and that is scarier than any of those other feelings. This was my first time with a guy, but it felt so right. I've never felt as close to someone as when he was buried deep inside of me. I can't stop thinking about how this man makes me feel. I'm afraid he might turn me into a sexual fiend because I literally can't stop thinking about him fucking me senseless. I can still feel him inside of me and I never want that feeling to go away…_

I sat the book down and looked my handsome man in the eyes. He was blushing a little, and I'm pretty sure I was too. "Baby, I love you. Do you care if I read some more?"

"Yeah, umm…go ahead," he said looking up at me.

_Today I topped Sonny for the first time, and now I understand why he loves it so much. My God, I thought I was going to explode from the pleasure. The tightness, the heat, everything about the feeling of him was perfect…_

"I remember that night so well. Will, that's one of my favorite memories."

"Yeah, mine too."

I continued flipping through Will's book. I was shocked to see how many passages he'd written. Page after page was covered in loving, cute, and even funny stories about our sex life.

_Sonny and I got into a huge fight about who was going to pick Ari up from daycare today. I don't even know why we were both so mad. I slammed the door when I left the house, and Sonny didn't call or text me all afternoon. I picked Ari up after class and dropped her off at my dad's place so I could do homework. By 10pm Sonny still wasn't home, and I was pissed so I went to go find him at the coffee shop. The door was already locked, so I keyed in with my spare key. Sonny was doing paperwork. He asked me what I was doing there, and I got even angrier. After we exchanged TOO many words I finally screamed, "I'm fucking sorry, ok?" and Sonny slammed his body into me full force, thrashing at my clothes, ripping my shirt, and leaving intense bruises all down the column of my neck. We had the best sex. The best. He fucked me right on the couch in the coffee house. It was frantic and manic and primal. It was everything people say about "make-up sex" and more. After we were finished I realized that the blinds to the coffee house had been open the entire time. Neither of us had realized and honestly, I didn't care. It was just that good…_

_…I didn't realize how jealous Sonny could get until we went out dancing tonight and this tall, brunette tried to dance with me. Sonny wrapped his arm around me and drug me into the bathroom. I asked him what he was doing, and all he said was, "Showing you who you belong to."It was sort of thrilling trying to keep quiet in the crowded bathroom. That was our first time in a bathroom, and I really hope it's not our last…_

_…We were staying at the Kiriakis mansion while our apartment got painted. We had the house to ourselves, or at least that's what we thought. We were right in the middle of action when the bedroom door swung open and there stood Henderson. Sonny was hands and knees on the bed, me behind him, and we all froze mid-action. All Henderson got out was, "Oh, sirs," before he slammed the door. Sonny and I must have laughed for hours after we finished. That poor old man is probably scarred for life…_

_Sonny and I joined a gay softball league, thinking we would get placed on the same team. We were wrong; somehow we found ourselves on rival softball teams. The night of our big game against each other we had left the house separately to meet up with our teammates for a quick practice. We had made a deal that whichever player's team came out on "top" got to do just that later in the night. The first time I got up to bat, Sonny squatting behind me in the catcher's position, I couldn't help but squirm under his laser eyes. "Looking good, cutie," he said as the first pitch zoomed past me into his awaiting glove. I eventually got a good hit in, but our torture of each other continued all game. I pinched his ass as he rounded first base. He swatted me after I struck out. I rubbed myself suggestively as he ran up the first baseline. Needless to say, the game went on that way for a solid nine innings until finally my team came out on "top."We didn't make it home in my jeep before we pulled over on a dirt road and I got to collect my game winnings. _

"Will, I honestly can't believe you've written all of these stories down. How did I never see you writing this before? There are hundreds of entries in here."

"Well, baby, we've had sex hundreds of times. In fact, flip to the back section of the book."

I flipped to the back pages of the book where I saw tons of tiny hash marks. "What's this? I don't get it."

"What would I be keeping track of?" Will asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Is this the number of times we've had sex?"

Will laughed and nodded his head.

"YOU'VE KEPT TRACK?" I laughed. "I can't believe you're keeping a tally. How long are you going to do this?"

"I dunno," he smiled.

"Well…now that I've seen this book, you're going to have to get a bigger one. I never knew you were chronicling our sex life, Mr. Writer. We've still got a lot to add, and you're definitely going to run out of room for your tally marks in this little book."

"I'm counting on it."

I grabbed him and pulled him on top of me. I tilted his chin up so I could look directly into his crystal blue eyes. "What do you say we get busy adding another chapter to this story?"

"Sounds like a plan," he said as he placed his lips firmly on mine and we rolled over each other, fighting for dominance. The little black book flipped closed and dropped to the floor, waiting for the morning to hear its next tale.


End file.
